Aparturi (Race)
About the Aparturi Race Name: Aparturi Saahn Race Origin Story: There are two forms that the Aparturi come in, and that is the Aparturi Saahn (Intelligent, Anthropomorphic), and the Aparture Griffins (Feral, Animal), who are often used as pack animals for other races. Similar to how there are still monkeys even though human beings evolved from them, the same applies for the Aparture and Aparturi people. With their long necks, beautiful plumage, and graceful movements, they rival the Sonari in their charm and splendor. Whereas the Sonari dwell in the cold, lonely tundras, the Aparturi and the Apartures dwell in the scorching heat of the deserts and grasslands, often feeding on corpses that drop for them. They are vicious hunters, but lazy, preferring to have food dropped for them instead. Language Rules: See Language page. Spoken Languages: '''Aparturian (2 dialects), Universal Common, some Elven and Uragi. '''Racial Preferences: '''They prefer to spend their time around the Uragi'Phenx and the Uragi'Cehnuu, since they are accustomed to coexisting in the desert. '''Folklore/Legends: * Saahn'i'taaz: It is said, due to some genetic defect, that a single Aparturi would be able to transform between feral and anthro forms in order to infiltrate and spy on other cultures, though one has yet to surface. Life Expectancy: 175-250 years. Basic Appearance * Anthropomorphic: They appear to have the face of the fearsome bearded vulture, long necks like alpacas, beautiful wings that match the gradient of their bodies, scaled arms (to the elbow), 4-fingered hands, short fluffy tails, and thick fluffy legs with two-toed hooves. They are often some shade of red, orange, or yellow, and can have any variation of markings. Height for males is 9-12ft tall, and for females, it's 11-14ft tall. * Feral: Same as the anthropomorphic form, except their back legs do not have hooves, they have avian feet. 4 toes. Lifestyle (Gender Roles, Politics, Etc.) Gender Roles: Complete equality. Anyone can do anything, any sexuality is allowed, no one is repressed. Politics/System of Power: True democracy. People have the power. Rituals/Holidays/Festivals: * Eclipse Hunting: Once the eclipse hits, all of the most powerful hunters in the cities are sent out to take advantage of the gift of darkness during the day to bring home feasts. Often hunters are celebrated with handmade gifts, extended vacations after, and as much coitus as they can handle. * Rain Festival: Water-based celebration in the hottest parts of the desert, dancing, music, and much enjoyment is had while the water is collected. Family Structure: Usually a two-parent home, sometimes more, varies from person to person. Social Classes: Although there is gender equality and political equality, those that work harder have more, it's based on merit, not birthright or anything like that. Jobs/Professions: Any they choose. Allowed Classes: Any they choose, though most cannot control ice magic. Racial Abilities/Skills/Proficiencies: Flight, amazing eyesight, arcanic tendencies, and vocal prowess. Technological Advancement/Intellectual Advancement: Steam Power Clothing/Costumes: Fantasy styled clothing, many different shapes, colors, and fabrics. Customs/Laws/Foreign Policies Customs: ''' * Honor is an important facet of interpersonal relationships. * Respect and esteem for people is both a right and an obligation. * An individual's honor is intricately entwined with their ability to be kind and soft-hearted. * Honor requires that the Aparturi demonstrate hospitality to friends and guests. '''Laws: * There shall be no violation of the life, body or dignity of any person as such, regardless of age or gender. * There shall be no violation of the property of a person. * All persons are entitled to protection of their life, body and dignity. * There shall be no deprivation or restriction of the liberty of a person by imprisonment, arrest, extradition or otherwise. * There shall be no entry into the private premises of a person who has not consented thereto. * No search shall be conducted on the private premises of a person, nor in the body or personal effects. * There shall be no violation of the confidentiality of conversation, or of the writings or records of a person. * There shall be no violation of natural resources, including, but not limited to: protected wildlife, vegetation, and geological structures. Sins: * Envy * Greed * Sloth * Out of the "seven deadly sins", these are the ones that are held as the "highest" possible sin that they could commit. Dishonorable Behaviors: ''' * Double-tonguedness – Speaking ill or lies behind another person's back. * Dishonesty * Neglecting the Safety and Health of the Less Fortunate '''Taboos/Prohibitions: * While there are no REAL taboos amongst the free society of the Aparturi, interspecies/interracial breeding is still frowned upon. It's not a imprisoning offense, but it's very risqué to attempt. Category:Races Category:Avian Races